There is sometimes a need in the packaging of consumer products to keep separated two of the components until such time as the product is actually to be used. An example is the Mentadent.RTM. brand of toothpaste. In that product, a peroxide-containing formulation and a bicarbonate-containing formulation are kept separate prior to dispensing to prevent premature interaction of the components.
Another example where it may be desirable to keep components separate in a consumer product would be a cleaning composition where it is necessary to keep a bleaching agent separate from another component such as an enzyme, to avoid undesirable interaction. Other examples include popular skin products having both surfactants for cleansing and a separate moisturizing ingredient.
Particularly if the products are relatively viscous it is desirable to provide pumps to assist the consumer in dispensing. Also, it is sometimes desirable that both products be dispensed in equal quantities at similar flow rates.
Various pumps and dispensers are disclosed in the literature.
Stokes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,178 discloses a dispenser wherein product components such as facial lotion and makeup can be kept in separate chambers prior to dispensing.
Maerte, U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,092 discloses an atomizing or metering pump wherein it is possible to adjust the metering or atomizing quantity. The metering or atomizing quantity can be adjusted, eg. by twisting the operating pusher with respect to the pump casing.
Marraffino, U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,346 discloses a blending device for blending hot water with creme to convert the creme into a wet or moist hot, foamy lather which issues from a shaving creme dispenser. A tube 15 extends into the shaving cream within the container.
Golden, U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,332 is directed to a pneumatic control system for dispensing metered quantities of liquid from one or more different liquid supply chambers in an automatic manner so that the dispensed liquid will be in proper quantities for providing a predetermined mixture of liquids, each dispensing operation being effected by pneumatically controlled actuator means. A tubular extension 18 extends into the supply chamber. A compression spring 41 is used.
Gueret, U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,562 discloses a dispenser head fitted on two separate reservoirs for mixing separate pasty substances wherein two ducts open into a mixing chamber which in turn opens out to the outside of the container. The reservoirs are said to be chosen from the group formed by pressurized containers of the aerosol can type, the containers comprising a manual ejection pump, and piston dispensers equipped in their upper portion with a non-return valve and in their lower portion with a follower piston.
Pocknell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,149 discloses a package having two separate compartments where the ingredients present in each such compartment do not react with each other, there being a propellant located between a membrane and the container whereby the membrane may be caused by the propellant gas to expel the component when required.
Skorka, U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,048 discloses a dispenser having two reservoirs for separate media components. Each reservoir has a separate discharge pump, both discharge pumps being simultaneously operable by means of a common handle. The pumps are preferably thrust piston pumps. Suction channels 17 formed by riser tubes extend into each reservoir to the vicinity of the bottom. Two bottle necks 4 are interconnected by means of a top cap 5.
Marand, U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,812 is directed to a dispenser including several fluid components in isolated sack chambers.
Cataneo et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,270 is directed to an apparatus for dispensing two flowable substances in a user selectable ratio. The selector member is selectively rotatable with respect to the container between a series of predetermined positions where the selector member opening is either in full registry, partial registry or not in registry with the open ends of each of the chambers, such as upon compression of the outer container wall. A predetermined measure of flowable substance is dispensed from the dispensing end of the container with a ratio of the flowable substances from the two chambers being selectively variable.
Friction gripping dots have been used in shower gel containers in Japan.
Cordery et al. EP 468 703 discloses a shampoo system comprising a first pack including a surfactant and a cationic conditioning polymer and a second pack containing a benefit agent. The first and second packs are adapted to be mixed together before use. The benefit agent is said preferably to be chosen from among sunscreens, certain silicones, perfumes, hair growth agents, hair moisturizers, anti-dandruff agents, bodying agents, shine enhancers and setting agents.
The German company, Wiko, has developed a dual pump wherein two cylindrical chambers comprise fluid. During pumping, piston beneath the fluid contents travels upwardly. Fluid is pumped through a first valve into a displacement area and then through a second valve and out of the container. The products in the separate chambers only mix after they exit the container. The pumping action is initiated by pressing downwardly on a spring biased actuator.
Mueller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,539 discloses a multiple chamber dispensing container having a cap with sealing members 80 in the shape of a sector of a circle.